A quiet, single-cycle mechanism improved by this invention is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,064 to Green et al, which is assigned to the assignee of this invention. That mechanism is entirely effective for its purpose so long as the rotary solenoid which initiates each cycle can adequately move the load, since in the embodiments shown the rotary solenoid is directly linked to the load.
At actuation of those embodiments, the solenoid actuator must rotate the entire load, specifically a paper pick assembly, into the drive gear. As a result, the solenoid is exposed to various disturbances. This invention separates the actuator from the load and therefore permits the solenoid to function without interaction with the paper pick assembly or other load.